


Bad Timing...

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Haruhi loses something important to her, and Kyoya manages to recreate it.-Terrible title - I just wanted another time pun.





	Bad Timing...

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, not meant to be a romantic fic. Sorry! Also, a sequel of sorts to 'All About the Timing' which DOES have both TamaKyo and HikaKao!

"No!"

Haruhi's sudden cry in the middle of the Host Club room made all of the others stop what they were doing. Hosts looked away from their customers, customers looked away from the hosts.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said tentatively.

"It's gone," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "Why isn't it...?"

"What's gone?" Honey asked, setting his forkful of cake on its plate. All of the hosts crowded around her, looking into her bag. They saw all of her school supplies, so what was she missing?

Haruhi took a deep breath, and stood straight, looking down. "Nothing," she mumbled. A lie. Anyone could tell from a mile away that it was a lie. "Where are my customers?"

* * *

No one could get it out of Haruhi, none of her customers, none of the hosts. Not until the hosting hours were over and done with. The moment the last girl left, everyone crowded around Haruhi again.

"Did Kyoya take another pen?" Hikaru guessed.

"Did you lose a picture of your mom?" Kaoru added.

"No and no."

Haruhi sighed. "You guys know that I don't have a timer," she said. "But what you don't know is..." She hesitated, and rolled up her sleeve. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at the sight of her scar - but then they dropped the grins, because this was serious and Haruhi was upset. "When I got it removed, when I was seven, there was a boy... About a year older than me in the room. I guess he was learning about the surgery or something - I think his family owned the hospital? Anyway, he happened to see how much time I had left... And then he gave me a piece of paper, telling me when I'd meet my soulmate, down to the last second." Haruhi wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes. "And now I've lost it. I promised him I'd keep it with me always."

Everyone looked at each other. "We'll find it," Tamaki gently assured her. "I promise we will."

"No," she mumbled. "It could be anywhere, don't bother looking."

She stood up with one last sniffle. "I have to get home and make dinner."

She left the room, head down, clearly upset. Only Kyoya watched her go, a calculating look in his eyes.

* * *

Early in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi opened the door, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly. "Kyoya-senpai... What are you doing here?"

Kyoya held out a paper. Haruhi looked at it, confused, and slowly took it.

There, on the page, she saw the exact date that had been on the one she'd lost.

Shocked, she looked up at Kyoya, only to see that he'd already left. She looked down at the paper with a soft smile, and noticed a note in the lower right corner.

_'You're lucky I have a photographic memory. Make sure to keep this one safe, okay?'_

Haruhi held the paper close to her chest. "I will, Kyoya-senpai. I promise."

 

 


End file.
